Miyu and Kanata one shot collection
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: Miyu and Kanata's one shot story, chapter 7: He fell asleep; he wanted to be drunk, that he didn't need to think of the memory that hurt him so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the character is not mine too.

Title: Our dream

Rate: K+

Summary: ''You know, the one who would like to marry you is an idiot'' he said, and she punched his arm. ''But I admit that I am an idiot. '' he said in his mind.

* * *

><p>The night was silent, and the star was shinning in the sky, that was a cold night. Kanata was about to go to the roof, to have a star gazing time, while he reached the roof, he saw there was a blonde who was already sat there, staring at the sky, she didn't notice that her housemate was on the roof too.<p>

''What are you doing here, Miyu?'' Kanata asked, he stared at the girl, who named Kouzuki Miyu, her mother was Kouzuki Miki, just finished her work in NASA. Miyu turned and look at her brunet housemate, her best friend, her worst enemy, also the one she had a special feeling with him, is this love? she didn't know.

''Just star gazing.'' Miyu sat, at let out a space to let Kanata sat beside her. ''And how about you?''

''Same here, '' he said and gave her a warm smile, then he started to gaze the star, feeling the uncomfortable of silent, he started to find topic to start, but he couldn't, but thought that she was really silent tonight, didn't like the days before, he couldn't help but smirked. That made Miyu gave him a question look. ''Nothing, just think that it was the last day we can gaze the star together, and after tonight, I can gaze the star peacefully.''

Remember that she would leave Heiomachi next day, her face turned pale and sad. _Yes, it our last day to be together. _She thought, and turned her face to the sky again to hide her sadly face.

''Say, what's your dream?'' Kanata asked suddenly, just like randomly, but his question shocked Miyu.

''You have to promise me not to laugh me after I tell you.'' Miyu said. Then Kanata nodded.

''I want to have a child with the one I love.'' she started, closed her eyes, felt the wind, and the coldness here.

''You know, the one who would like to marry you is an idiot.'' he smirked and said. ''Urgh, what are you doing here?'' he choked after he felt some pain on his arm, Miyu punched his arm hardly.

''You are teasing me again, it my last day in here, can we have a normal conversation?'' She said, ''just fantasize okay?'' Kanata nodded and she continued closing her eyes. ''I want to be a good mother of my child.''

''You will be, because you were a good mother of Ruu.'' Kanata said, and he closed his eyes too. ''Your child will have a blond hair just like you too.''

''Yes, she will have blond hair, and emerald eyes too.'' she said, imagined that she's really had a child that time. ''just like me.''

''Oh yes, but I hope that the child won't clumsy like you.'' he said, and grinned.

''Yes, I hope that she can be a smart, and charming girl, I know that sometime I am too clumsy.'' She said, and grinned too.

''So will you play with your child?'' he asked.

''Of course yes, we play with our little baby in the front yard, we laugh a lot, and I think that

we are happy family.'' she said.

''But it's time for dinner, Miyu, cook the dishes please.'' he said.

''I am not good at cooking, I hope that my husband is a good chef. Who can cook for our family. And he will take all the responsibility to cook for us.''

''And you will do the laundry, sweep the floor, cleaning the washroom and washing the dishes.''

''Hay, too much thing to do!'' she grinned, ''I will exhausted.''

''And after the dinner, we share ice-cream, and sit on the porch to do the star gazing.'' he griped her hand, and she didn't struggled, he knew that she didn't hate his action. ''I will tell her that where is Altair, Vega, Big Dipper...''he whispered, buried his head against her hair, to smell the shampoo she used.

''And I will tell her that about fairy tale, Cinderella, Snow White.'' she said. ''and I will tell her that our story with Ruu too.'' she leaned on his shoulder, and gripped his hand.

''Yes, our story with Ruu is a fantasy story, it's good to tell her, tell her about her parents history.'' he said, and he just remembered that he thought that the child of Miyu was his too, and he thought that he was the father of Miyu's child, he blushed. ''And Miyu, I would like to tell you about my dream, it's I would like to be the father...'' he stopped when he heard her snore, _she didn't heard it, right?_ He thought. He carried her to her room, placed her on her futon, stroke her hair and gave her a small peck on her cheek, ''Next time I meet you, I will tell you that my dream.'' he murmured beside her ears. Then he turn and walked out of the room.

''But I admit that I am an idiot.'' he said and smiled after he closed the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to publish a new story for my one shot story, since a lot of one-shot plot pop up in my mine, and too busy with it too, Also, please forgivet my grammar mistake and language.


	2. The best way is let go

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the character is not mine too.

Title: The best way is let go.

Rate: T

Paring: Miyu Kouzuki / Kanata Saionji

Summary:Sometimes let go it the best way to love her…

* * *

><p>Kanata stood outside the apartment, rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer him. Then the door opened.<p>

When he saw the dark grey man, his jaw dropped. He didn't know how to react. The man in the house was half naked in a towel. And there were hickeys on his neck and collarbone.

"What do you want now?" The man said, he looked angry, and didn't welcome and friendly.

"I've packed her things; I just want to give her things back." Kanata said. And hand the bag to the man. And the man got the bag, he was about to shut the door. But Kanata prevented it. "I need to talk to you, Mizuki."

The man，Mizuki looked at his serious face, wondered that what he's going to talk to him.

"Come in, and wait for me." Mizuki said. Then he let Kanata walked in the apartment. The apartment was small, all he could see was her clothe fell on the floor, and a blonde lady lied on the bed which was in the middle of the apartment.

Caressed her face, fixed her bangs and stroked her blonde hair. His vision suddenly blurred. And his lips were about to press on her cheeks.

"Let's go." Mizuki said, that made Kanata stopped his track to give a peck to Miyu. He changed into a black sweater and blue jeans. The death glare he gave Kanata was really terrible.

Faced the angry man who sat opposite to him, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. And trid himself the best to plan what he was going go say.

"What do you want? After you broke up with her?" Mizuki said in a bit mad. "Don't you think that you've hurt her too much?"

He said nothing but put out a booklet, and handed it to Mizuki. And Mizuki just looked at him; there was a question mark on his face.

"This is the recipes of her favorite food; cook it when she's down." Kanata said, and gave him a weak smile. "Please, treat her as a princess; hold her hands when she's lonely, give her warm hug when she's upset. Promise me, love her all you might!"

He looked through to Kanata's eyes, to read his emotion, his thought, but failed. How come a man who just dumped a woman, then his asked someone to take care of her? The answer he could get is: Kanata was still in love with Miyu. But another question came out in his mind. Why he dumped her? He didn't know why he wanted to find out the answer.

"You still love her, am I right?" Mizuki finally said. He knew the truth. And Kanata, he didn't said anything, he gave him a said smile, he knew that he couldn't lie to Mizuki. As a clever guy, Mizuki had already known the answer. "So why were you dumped her?"

"I have to. She deserves someone better." Kanata said, and when Mizuki was about to protest. "A dying man doesn't worth her love." He choked, and tears started to roll down.

"What?" Mizuki said, his voice rose, seemed didn't believe what Kanata was saying. "Pardon please?"

"I said, a dying man doesn't worth her love. And I am dying." Kanata said, and his mind went back to his fateful day, the day he was going to propose to his only love, Miyu.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

After the ten years of their relationship, Kanata was a successful high school teacher. And he was thinking about his future with Miyu. He wanted to take their relationship to next step, to marry Miyu, to organize a family with her.

The gangs lent their hands for the propose party. Chris offered her house as a place, Nozumu offered the flower to decorate the place, Santa decorated the place, Nanami helped for the makeup, Aya decided a script for Kanata and Akira played the romantic music by her violin. Everything seemed very perfect, until he got faint in his office...

He stared at the black velvet box on his palm, wondered that it's fit for Miyu's size, looked forward her reaction after she receive the ring, a silly smile played on his lips.

"Mr. Saionji, the meeting is about to begin, to prepare yourself." The professor said. And Kanata stood up, but suddenly, a dizzy came around his mind. "Hay, Saionji!" that what he could heard before he was sent to hospital.

When he got the conscious，he noticed that he was lying on a bed. And some men in a white robe were standing beside his bed.

"Um..." supported his head with his hand, tried to recall what was going on.

"Mr. Saionji, according to your x-way, you got the Wilson's Disease. We are very sorry to tell you this." The doctor said. He looked sad, of course, Kanata is a success, handsome guy, but the god played a trick on him. How comes he got a disease that couldn't be cured?

"Can I be cured?" Kanata said in a little bit hope, but when he saw the doctor's face. Looked at him shook his head and mumbled sorry. His last hope had gone. "How much time can I have?" He said, he couldn't found his voice suddenly.

"No one can guarantee you tomorrow..." The doctor said. No, it can't be. He felt the velvet box in his pocket of his pants. All he considered about was Miyu..._What if I marry her but I died? What if she lost the one who love? Will she get heartbroken? I don't want that she walked alone in her life, maybe let go is a way for her not to get the pain…_That's what he could think about…

He went to Chris's house gloomy, he's late already. The gangs and Miyu were waiting for him. Why the propose party has to turn to this way?

When we walked in to the house, the house was decorated by red and pink rose, and the lovey lights. And there was some romantic music as the background music. When he stepped in the house, his girl was waiting for her. God, she's look like an angel. She was wearing a black silk cocktail dress that upon her knees, which showed her curve perfectly, her long blonde hair was combed in a bun.

The music started, it was Miyu's favorite song "Salut d'Amour". They started to dance, his amber eyes stared into her emerald ones. He just wanted to keep this moment forever. He just wanted to remember this moment, and he just wanted her don't hurt too much after the event.

The music stopped, and they stared to each other, she seemed looking forward his action, his surprise. Her eyes were full of joyful and graceful with love. Her cheeks turned crimson, her smile got more deeply.

His fist felt the box, ready to pull out and knelt down. He had the urge to marry her, to be with her, to have her. But he remembered what the doctor said._ No one can guarantee you tomorrow..._ he didn't have tomorrow? He couldn't have future with her?

Everyone was waiting for him. They longed this moment for a long time, and Aya was ready for the video tapping.

"I can't do this!" he said, and dropped the box on the floor, a sliver ring rolled and fell in the swimming pool. Everyone was shocked about it, shocked about Kanata's action, that wasn't in their plan. "I don't love you that much that I want to marry you, I don't love you that much that I want to spend my whole life with you! And I don't even want to keep this relationship!" Kanata shouted.

"Kanata, what are you talking about?" Aya said, this was not her script wrote for Kanata.

"You don't love me?" Miyu choked, her tears started to appear in her eyes corner. She held Kanata's hand, wanted to beg for him.

"Okay, you want to marry me? Find the ring in the swimming pool!" he said, he knew that she couldn't swim, he gave that mission impossible to her. But with no doubt, she jumped into the pool.

But he didn't care about this, the turned back, and left the place, didn't even react his friends. He left the crowed, and never turn back.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Mizuki looked at him, finally he realized that the truth…<p>

"Don't tell her the truth, sometimes she doesn't know is the best for her." Kanata said, and he stood, and left the care. Tears rolled down on his cheeks. His hands were in the pocket of his pants. Sometimes let go it the best way to love her…

* * *

><p>AN: well, my grammatical mistakes were quite….um….serious, but I really like the plot, and the inspiration was came for a drama in Taiwan, it called "Why Why Love". hope you all can Review of this story =]


	3. Honeymoon

A/N: hay, everyone, it's my again! I want to update my story, but I am too damn busy to find a new job, and I don't have enough time to write a story, here is a story that I wrote 3 months ago. But it's a bit...

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the character is not mine too.

Title: Honeymoon

Rate: T

Paring: Miyu Kouzuki / Kanata Saionji

Summary:Coffee, or tea? Or Me?

* * *

><p>Kanata sat on the seat nervously, he felt there was dangerous in his life, but it wasn't because of there might be some accidents happened on plane, all he scared was from a blonde who sat beside her. Grabbed his glasses, and finished his eighth glasses of water. Then a girl who wore the uniform of air hostess walked toward him, with a shy smile.<p>

"Sir, coffee, tea？"The girl asked, it was a normal sentence, but the girl pressed her body against him. Her chest was on his shoulder, and her lips just an inch from his earlobe. "Or me?"

It was the ninth time in two hours. Yes, the same girl asked him the same damn question in two hours, she kept flirting to Kanata, hopping that he would lose his control finally. But he didn't moan, or groan, or gasped. He took a deep breath and smile.

"Well, water please." Kanata said, with hurt and disappointed, the air hostess filled the water in the glass then left. He grabbed his glasses and about to take a sip of it, but a death glare prevented him to do it.

"Are you really thirsty that you need to drink nine glasses of water in two hours? Mr. Saionji?" The blonde asked in a coldly voice. In her common sense, human needs eight cups of water each day, not two hours. "Or you just want the girl to ask you the same damn question again?" She raised her emeralds orbs to challenge him. He could feel that she's angry, and a bit jealous…

"Oh, Miyu..." Kanata said. The blonde who named Miyu Kouzuki, oh no. She's now Miyu Saionji. Who just gave their wedding vow, and became Kanata's wife three hours ago. And they were going on their honeymoon. With a chuckled, Kanata looked into Miyu's eyes. "Are you jealous, Mrs. Saionji?" He said in a teasing voice. Glared at him one more time, how dare this man?

"Who told you that I am jealous because of you?" Miyu said, and drank a sip of her coffee, "and never think that I will get jealous!" Then she turned her face to the other side, a man who sat beside the window was staring and winking at her, she smiled to him politely, and what the man blushed for her reaction.

"And never forget that you are married." Noticed the man was interested in his wife, he said, and held his wife's hand, to show the wedding ring, then he glared the man, that made the man turned his face to the other side.

With no doubt, even she wanted to protest; he grabbed her waist, and bended her down to press his lips against hers. He put his thumb on her chin to make her lips parted, and then he slipped his tongue into hers. To suck her tongue, to explore her mouth, to feel her sweetness in her mouth...and Miyu, she was shock as Kanata's kiss became deepen and deepen, but still, she responded the kiss with passion. After the sweet passionate wet kiss, they broke it for breath; Miyu looked at Kanata with a dreamy face. And Kanata, his right hand snaked around her waist, and he put his thumb on her lips, which was red and swollen from the kiss they shared before.

"Don't you know? You are too delicious and sweet and I can't wait for tonight." Kanata said huskily, he breathed against her lips, and rest his head on her shoulder, buried in her long blonde hair, smelled her scent...And Miyu moaned as Kanata kissed the most senseless part of her neck.

"Hay, everyone is watching us." Miyu said and tried to control herself. She noticed that there were many audiences were watching their action, their kiss became rough and deepen, and Kanata was almost lost his control, he had the urge to take Miyu right here and right now. Kanata didn't mind that how many people were watching them; he kissed her again and again. And the glass fell down on the ground.

"Sir, do you need some water again?" the annoy lady caught the chance to Kanata again, so she walked toward Kanata again asked. And Kanata who heard the question, he broke the kiss and turned his face to look at her. The lady blushed when she saw what was happened between the two, their lips were swollen, and she saw that the girl's strap fell down form her shoulder, and exposed her creamy shoulder.

"Don't you see that I am really busy with my beloved new wed wife?" Kanata said with a smile, and the lady just blushed and walked away. Then Kanata looked at Miyu again, with an evil smile. "So let's continue."

And they kissed again, to share the sweetness they had. Kanata kissed Miyu as there was no tomorrow; he had never kissed his wife so senseless like that. Even in their house.

It was too hard to breathe so that Miyu broke the kiss and looked at Kanata with crimson cheeks.

"Mr. Saionji, please, we are doing it before the public, they are laughing at us." Miyu murmured and blushed; she had never had the idea that his husband had to dare to want to take her in a plane. "Save it after we arrive the hotel okay?"

And Kanata just grinned without say anything; his arm rounded her waist, pulled her closer to him

"The plane is going to aboard; passenger may please fix your seat belt, thanks for your cooperation." The pilot advised. They seat well and fixed their seat belt, then the plane aboard.

Kanata stood up and readied to walk out of the plane.

"Let's enjoy our honeymoon in Korean, Mrs. Saionji." Kanata smiled and held Miyu's hand tightly.

And Miyu just smiled and held him back; she knew that she would enjoy it, very very much.


	4. 99 I love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! And the character is not mine too.

Title: 99 times of I love you

Rate: K+

Summary: "Kanata," Miyu snuggle in Kanata's embrace and said, and Kanata looked at her, waited for her words. "What does those words wrote on the strips means?"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, and we are going to be late!" Kanata ran toward the theatre in Heiomachi and said, after Miyu arrived, and Miyu followed him to go in the theatre too. They were going to watch a show, a show that their middle school classmate and friend, Nozumo's Magic show. After they graduated from high school, they went to separate path, Miyu went to the university in the neighbor town and studied to become a kindergarten teacher, and she rent a hall in the University, Kanata went to the Buddha University in Heiomachi and studied English, Santa who dated with a Star, Chris learnt how to become a bride, and Nozumo became a stage performer.<p>

And this was the date of Kanata and Miyu, Miyu was late and Kanata was waiting for her, just like before. Since they lived in different town that time, they saw each other less than before. And they were going to Nozumo's first personal performance.

Nozumo's show was amazing, excellent and wonderful. A lot of people came to watch his show, he had a lot of fans since his handsome face and his acting, his acted was professional, and it seemed that he belonged to the stage. Everyone liked his show very much. And before the end of the show, he told Okami go give every audience a rose, a beautiful red rose.

"He is so romantic, just like before." Miyu held the rose and said with blush, and then she glared to the brunet who was sitting beside her. "And someone should learn something from him", she added with a sigh, knowing her boyfriend, Kanata, he had never done something romantic toward her, even a rose, or something supervise, nope never!

Heard that what Miyu had said, and knew that what she meant about, Kanata ended up with a chuckle, he was laughing about what Miyu was saying about, but he stopped after he noticed that the blonde lady was giving him a death glare.

"Stop laughing!" Miyu said and sighed again. "I think that you have been friend with Nozumo for a long time, about five years ago, but why you can't learn to do something romantic things? Why you can't show your romantic side?" Miyu stated, as a girlfriend, it was really unbearable that her boyfriend had never done romantic things for her. "And I can't understand that I can stand for you for five years, it was a long time!" Miyu added with a giggle. Yes, why she could bear his unromantic? After the kiss in Seiya's spaceship, they became boyfriend and girlfriend, but everything seem hadn't change, they still argued a lot, and he still teased her…..but when she was down, when she was in danger, he was the first one who walked out to save her, to protect her, maybe it was the reason.

"I don't think that I need to learn from him." Kanata said with chuckle, it seemed that he was already a romantic person, than he looked at Miyu. "Those romantic things worth to the right person I want to do toward her." He added and laughed again, but his words hurt. With a pause, knew that what he had said about, she just stood and walked, and ignored Kanata. And Kanata just followed her to go out of the theatre.

BAKA KANATA, he had never understood about me! Miyu thought herself, she was really angry about Kanata's words, and she didn't turn her face back.

"Hey, Miyu please wait." Kanata chased her, and Miyu stood and looked at the panted burnet. Just waited for him, wondered that what he would apology or say something to make her happy. "Wait for me here okay? I need to go to washroom." Kanata stated. With a disappointed face again, Miyu just looked at him, and seemed ask him that "Why I have to listen to you?" he read thought her mind, and he smiled. "Just a while okay?" With a cheeks blowing, Miyu just nodded and didn't say anything.

He's so mean, how could he being like this? Miyu thought her mind, and played with her fingers, she wondered that their date could be more romantic, maybe take her to a romantic restaurant, or bring her to a beach and stare the star…but their date just always to watch a film, or just sat in the Temple to chat around, nothing interesting. Looking at the rose in her hand, she wondered that he could give her a bouquet of roses, but he had never done it! All she received from him was just a little flower beside the road, that he gave her five years ago! Tears almost rolled down, but then a lady who walked toward her, that made her wiped away her tears and looked at the beautiful dark hair lady.

"Are you Miyu Kouzuki?" the lady asked, and Miyu just nodded, the lady handed the red rose toward her. "Someone told me give it to you." She added, and ran away.

Confused, someone told a lady to give a rose to her? Miyu looked at the rose, there was a strip was tied at the scape. She took out the strip and read the message, it wrote "TiAmo", she didn't know about what it means, but she tied back of the strip, confused with what happen, confused that why a lady would gave the strip and message to her, and confused that who told the lady to give it to her? But she still stood here and waited for Kanata, didn't dared to leave.

And the same thing repeated and repeated, many people walked toward her, maybe a pair of couple, maybe a little boy, or a little girl, or a lady, they held a red rose and asked her that if she is Miyu, than they handed a rose that tied with a strip toward her, and the Message just like "Je t'aime", "Te quiero", "Sarang Heyo", "S'agapo", "Mahal kita", "Wo ai ni"…Those words just like Alien language for her.

After she received the ninety-seventh roses, she read all the messages wrote on the strip, but she didn't understand what they mean.

"Miyu chi." Miyu heard that the special name, she knew that it was Nozumo, he usual to call her like this, she turned her face to Nozumo, and saw that he was holding a rose too. Nozumo walked toward Miyu and stood before her.

"This is for you." Nozumo said and handed the rose to Miyu, without any doubt, Miyu untied the strip and read the message.

After Miyu read the message, her jaw dropped, and she looked at Nozumo with confused. He gave those roses to me? So the messages were from him?

"Oh, don't misunderstand it, Miyu chi, I can't give my heart to you since I belong to every lady, and Kanata would kill me if I do something toward you too. It just someone told me to give you." Nozumo said, and he turned back with a chuckle." I need to meet my fans now, so just stand here to wait for the one who gave those rose to you." Nozumo added at left. Miyu look at the strip, she didn't misunderstand the wrong message, the strip wrote "I love you", and that was the ninety-eighth rose. And she knew that one of the ninety eight messages means. Wondered that who would do that thing toward her, her mind alerted Kanata first, but she ignore it, since he wasn't that kind of person, but was there someone else would give those experience rose toward her? Or it was just a trick from the TV show…so she decided to wait for Kanata again.

It had been twenty minutes, and Kanata hadn't returned yet, he wasn't a person that would go to washroom for a long that, so she started to worry that he might have something trouble or problem. She dialed Kanata's number but he didn't receive. And she dialed one more time, that time he replied finally.

"Kanata, where are you? How come you take so long?" Miyu said with her worry voice, even she was angry about Kanata, she still cared of him.

"I am standing behind you." Kanata said though the phone, and Miyu turned her face back to see her boyfriend. Her jaw dropped again, he was holding a red rose, and this was the ninety-ninth red rose.

"_Oh god, am I dreaming?_" Miyu covered her mouths with her hands and mumbled. He handed the rose to her, and she got it. And when she tried to untie the strip, Kanata pulled her arm and stopped her.

"So those roses were from you?" Miyu asked, and Kanata was just grinned and nodded, didn't say anything, as a part time worker in a bouquet shop, she knew that what does it means of giving someone ninety nine roses; it means "_I will love you for as long as I live_". With a blush, she untied the strip, and it wrote "Ai shi teru", she looked at Kanata, and saw him smile. "You planned it already." Miyu choked and her tears were uncontrollable to roll down on her cheeks. She had never thought that he could be having this romantic side.

"So do you think that I need to learn the romantic side from Nozumo now?" Kanata said and grinned, he pulled Miyu into his embrace and stroked her hair, and Miyu just shook her head. _It was the time!_ Kanata thought himself. He knelt down on the ground suddenly and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

Noticed that he was planning to do, Miyu just covered her mouth to prevent the scream from her with her hands, and more tears were going to roll down.

"Miyu, would you like to become Mrs. Saionji?" Kanata said tenderly, and put the ring on her ring finger. Everyone cheered while they saw the proposed scene, and they told Miyu that Kanata was a wonderful man, and she should agree the proposed.

And Miyu, she pulled a deep breath, and nodded, than she hugged him after he helped her to wear the ring, and the people around them just clapped their hands while seeing this romantic scene.

After everyone gone, they were alone outside of the theatre. Still hugged each other.

"Kanata," Miyu snuggle in Kanata's embrace and said, and Kanata looked at her, waited for her words. "What does those words wrote on the strips means?"

With a chuckle, yeah, she hadn't known about it yet, he pressed his lips on hers lightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her lips. And Miyu was about to protest that what he was saying about, she thought that he just teased her. "They are 99 language means of 'I love you'." He added.

"So you said 99 times of 'I love you' today?" Miyu asked and looked at Kanata, and Kanata just nodded, with a blush. "So sweet…" Miyu commented with a blush.

With a smile, Kanata kissed on her lips again.

* * *

><p>AN: Hay, I think that it was really cute, romantic and sweet that a boy could do this toward a girl lol, don't you think that?

And here please leave some comment of this story =)

Kitty=D

01:56 HKT 18/8/2012


	5. Miyu's childhood friend

A/N: Hi every, it is me again, and now here is another one-shot, a plot that I love a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the character is not mine too.

Title: Childhood friend

Rate: T

Paring: Miyu Kouzuki / Kanata Saionji

Summary:"If you don't take action, I will take the action." and that words made him furious.

* * *

><p>The sun set on the west, the sky turned to a beautiful color of golden, and the wind was blowing that made the grasses danced with each other. The children were playing around, laughing, screaming, throwing balls and running, we can see that it was a romantic, peaceful and lovely picture, right? But there was something was bothering the romantic atmosphere, a blonde and a burnet were on their way to home, but were arguing with something.<p>

"BAKA Kanata, if you woke me up, I don't have to do all the duty in class today." Miyu yelled with her cheek blowing, she was really angry with that burnet, her housemate, Kanata Saionji. And yes, Miyu Kouzuki was late for school and the punishment was to do all the duty in the class, she hated doing duty alone, it was really a tired job for her.

"I don't think that I have the responsibility to wake you up, so don't blame me okay?" Kanata said with his calm voice, he seemed that didn't mind that what Miyu had said. In fact he went to school early since there was a practice of basketball team, so that he didn't have a chance to wake Miyu up.

"Heartless."

"Clumsy."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Drop…" Miyu stood on the floor, and stared at somebody who was standing before them, "dead…" Miyu choked out and she ran toward the person that Miyu was staring at. There was a guy, who was with a white shirt and grey pants, he has dark grey hair and bright blue orbs, and he looked so good-looking.

"Aoi!" Miyu ran toward the guy and hugged that guy who named Aoi tight, and Kanata's eyes became widen while he saw that the Aoi was pecked on Miyu's cheek, and hugged her back, and the hand was stroking her hair, from the shoulder, waist and her hips… _how dare that guy could do that thing that I never have the dare to do with her?_ He clenched his fist and thought himself.

A pause, Miyu pulled away of the hug and held the guy's hand, walked toward Kanata.

"Let me introduce." Miyu said, looked at Kanata's confused face, he might be don't know what was going on. "Aoi Natsumi, my classmate in my former school, and he is Kanata Saionji, my housemate." Miyu introduce with the two, and Aoi stared at Kanata, might be feeling that Kanata was a bit angry and jealous; Aoi smirked with covering mouth with hands.

"Miyu, I have never heard that you have a boyfriend." Aoi said, and stared at Miyu deeply. With a blush, Miyu made a face toward Aoi.

"He isn't my boyfriend, He is my Parents' friends' son, and since they are in America now, I live in his house while my mama was on training." Miyu explained, and she grabbed Aoi's arm again. "Let's go to our place, I have a lot of things to tell you." Miyu said happily, she seemed so happy that she could meet her friend in this town.

_Who's that guy? Why he's so close with Miyu? Is he her boyfriend?_ Many questions alerted in Kanata's mind, he cared a lot, about that Aoi, about that their relationship…he frown but still followed them to go home.

* * *

><p>"I am home." They both said, and Miyu just grabbed Aoi's hand and lead Aoi to the living room.<p>

Looking at the "couple" were giggling, smirking, talking around, but they seemed don't notice that Kanata was there, glaring them. No matter that he flipped around the TV channel that the action Miyu hated to, or he ate the chips loudly, Miyu and Aoi didn't mind or look at him, and continued their chatting.

The dinner was served, but Kanata had no mood to eat everything, or played with Ruu, he wanted to beat the Aoi guy so much.

"So where do you live today?" Miyu said, after settled down their dinner, and her eyes still set on Aoi, didn't look at Kanata.

"I don't know, you see? My luggages are here, but I hadn't found a place to sleep over yet." Aoi said.

"Then you can sleep over here." Miyu said, with a smile. "You can sleepover in my room"

"What-?" Kanata shouted. He didn't believe that Miyu could let a 'Guy' to sleep over in her room. "Well, Miyu you are a girl, how comes…"

"What's the problem, we used to sleep over in each other's room when we were young." Aoi said with a smirk, and seemed that he didn't reject Miyu's invite, and then he faced to Miyu. "Okay, I am fine with that."

Ate a bite of fried chicken…_Sour, why those things being that sour?_ Kanata thought himself.

"Wanya, all the dishes are too sour you know?" Kanata said, and looked at Wanya who transformed to a red hair lady.

"Kanata san, is there any problem of you taste, I haven't add lemon or vinegar in the dishes." Wanya said, and he looked at Miyu and Aoi were sitting together, and eating the dishes, didn't even look at Kanata. "Or there is something made you felt sour?" Wanya said near Kanata's ear, it seemed that he knew that the reason.

"Non-none of your business!" Kanata growled, and he continued to eat his meal, but he didn't really in the mood of eating, and he just looked at his meal, stared at the "couple" who was chatting happily.

After the "happy" meal, they both said "I am finish." even Kanata didn't eat too much things; he didn't have the mood that Miyu was with another _guy_, and ignored him!

* * *

><p>While Miyu did her chore to wash the dishes, and Kanata just glared at Aoi, and glared Aoi that seemed Aoi was his enemy.<p>

"Do you in love in Miyu?" Aoi asked Kanata, who was sitting on the floor and his eyes were drifting around, and he seemed not in the mood too.

"It's none of your business." Kanata answered, and he seemed don't welcome the guest Miyu invited. And it seemed that he someway hated

"If you don't take action, I will take the action." Aoi said, and stood up, didn't turn back the face. And Then Aoi walked out of the room, with a victory smile, and Kanata, who was really hate those DAMN SMILE!

He looked at Aoi, how come that guy dare to walk toward Miyu's room, his heart dropped, how dare that lady could let a guy sleep in her room, share a futon with a guy? What's in her mind? He worried that what if THOSE things would happen between them!

* * *

><p>After finished his shower, he walked toward his room, but he still worried about Miyu, so that he rushed to Miyu's room, and what he heard made his jaw dropped on the floor.<p>

"Hay, my little girl has grown up a lot." Kanata heard some evil grin that from Aoi, un rest on the west, and the what an evil grin? What a sentence that made him thought that they were doing something bad? And he also could hear that some giggled from Miyu. All he could imagine that was Aoi was caressing Miyu, and made her giggle, Blush a little, but he didn't dare to open the door suddenly.

"Hey, Aoi please don't touch there." He heard that Miyu said, and it was too over for him. "NO, PLAEASE NOOOO!" and he could heard her giggle too.

Couldn't concern or consider anymore, he opened the door, no matter that if Miyu agreed or not, he didn't want everything went too far away that couldn't go back.

"What are you going to do with MY Miyu?" Kanata rushed into Miyu's room and shouted, and that made the two people looked at him, and Kanata looked at the 'guys', his jaw dropped again, Aoi was wearing white strap nightie… "A girl?"

The girls were just playing tickle games, but he thought of they were doing something…bad and dirty…

Right after they settle down and sat up, Miyu looked at Kanata with unbelievable eyes, and Aoi, who was smirking.

He was tricked by Aoi, she made him thought that she was a guy, and she said something that made him felt jealous, and did something silly…

"Well, didn't you have this idea of I am a girl?" Aoi said, and she giggled a lot. "Didn't you remember that Miyu studied in girl school?" His cheeks turns in the blush, what a embarrass time from him.

"But why you dress like a guy?" Kanata said. He just looked like an idiot.

"Where is the problem?" Aoi said, and then she stopped for a while, and looked at Kanata, but still with her evil grin. "But I have a question…What do you mean 'Your Miyu'?"

Blushing…..what he had said before…why he blurted out the words so easily? And he looked at Miyu, who was blushed too…

"That's enough, Aoi…" Miyu said with whisper, she grabbed Aoi's sleeve to tell her that to stop the topic. Then she faced to Kanata, but her eyes still set on the ground. "I am tired and need to take a rest now, just leave us and let us go to bed." Then she pushed Kanata outside of the room before he could resist.

* * *

><p>Next morning…<p>

"Thank you for the visit, Aoi." Miyu said while hugging Aoi in the train station. She knew that she would miss her a lot.

And Aoi just looked around, and saw that Kanata was standing a few steps behind Miyu, and stared at them.

"Miyu, just leave me, and I have something important to talk with this jerk." Aoi said, and grinned again, and Miyu just looked at Aoi and Kanata, and sat on the bench that some inches far from them.

Yes, he had a lot of question of questions to ask her…and she knew that already.

"Hay, what do you mean about 'If I don't take action, you will take the action.'?" Kanata said, and he remembered that what Aoi said while Miyu was bathing.

"If you are not in love with Miyu, why you still care about my words?" Aoi giggled and said, and covered her mouth with her hands.

Blushing, she was just like a bitch. Kanata clenched his fist, and he was so sure that if she wasn't a girl, he would punch.

"Okay, I admit that…she is important to me." Kanata said in his lower voice, worried that Miyu could hear his words. And he looked at Aoi with the words 'You should be lucky that you are a girl'.

Chuckled again, Aoi laughed again, but this time loudly. And Kanata just put his finger before his lips to tell her keep quiet.

"Well, I just want you to know that… if you take action soon, she will be others if someone takes the action before you." She winked to Kanata and said, and then Aoi turned to Miyu again, and walked toward her, then hugged her again. "I have to go now, call me if you get marry, and let me to see that who has the luck to be with you." Her words made Miyu blushed, that Aoi rushed to the train, and left Miyu and Kanata behind.

Looking at the train that Aoi got on left slowly, Kanata put his hands in the pockets of his pants, and smiled.

"She left finally." Kanata said, "What a weird girl." He said in a lower voice.

"Maybe, sometimes…" Miyu murmured, and it seemed that she agreed with Kanata's comment.

"What an idiot would say the bad things about her friends?" Kanata said, and stacked out his tongue.

What a jerk, and that was what she thought about…she punched on his arm and left finally.

"Urgh, hay lady, what are you thinking about!" Kanata blurted out, and caressed his arm to less the painful from Miyu's punch.

"Who said that I say bad things about my friend?" Miyu said with anger.

"Who said that I was talking about you? Of you just thought that the person was you?" Kanata said.

The anger inside her mind rose. What a mean boy? What a heartless boy?

"BAKA!"

"Clumsy."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

They argued with each other while walked home together, yes, they barked with each other again…just like before, it seemed that nothing had change. But a little we knew, Kanata found out that Miyu was in a place of his heart…and somehow she was so important…only to him.

* * *

><p>Urgh! I made it finally, the ideas alerted in my mind for a long time, and I made the drift for a long time too, and now I upload it finally...<p>

Please comment no matter that you like it or hate it.


	6. Longing for the Miracle

A/N: Hi everyone, here is a early Christmas present for Kanata, and I do hope that you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the character is not mine too.

Title: Longing for the Miracle

Rate: T

Paring: Miyu Kouzuki / Kanata Saionji

Summary: And someone said that, Christmas is a time of creating miracle, will the miracle came this year?

* * *

><p>The cameras were capturing Kanata while he came out of the backstage of the theatre. He was too darn handsome that he could get the attention easily, and also as his talent of composing, he was really success composer now, and just after the ceremony for the composer, he got the award, the most honor award of the year, and all composers wanted this too.<p>

"Congratulations that you are chosen been the most popular composter of the year, what is your feeling of getting this honor for three years?" A female reporter asked, course of his handsome face, the reporter's cheeks got blush, no matter that Kanata hadn't flirt, the girls fell for him easily.

"I am so grateful to get this honor, and here I have to thank my friends who support me to start my compose career." Kanata answered, and he kept his smile at all, even though he was really tired, he told himself he can't forget to smile.

"And the song course you got the award that call '_Longing for the Miracle_' is really touching, is that song inspired from someone?"

"You are really success now, and have you think about to form a family? We haven't heard about you have a girlfriend at all."

So odd about what the reporter asked, Kanata just answered the question with smile, but it just gave them more and more questions.

"So that you admit that you have someone in your life?" the reporters kept asking him question about his love life even though they couldn't get any answer from Kanata.

"I am sorry, but I think that I should leave now." Kanata said politely and patiently, and then he left the crowd and got on the car.

The snow flew down of the ground, the light was so bright, and the department store kept playing Christmas song, isn't it a joyful day?

* * *

><p>The car stooped before a white building, and Kanata walked into it, everyone looked at him, wondering why the most popular composer came here at a joyful silent night.<p>

He walked toward the ward, and got into a room, with white curtain, and while walls…each room was like that, nothing more, but nothing less…

"Miyu, I am here to visit you." Kanata said and walked toward the bed, there was a blonde was lying on the bed. "Sorry that I am late, since the reporter kept asking me question, and I couldn't leave the theatre on time." Kanata said, and then he sat down on the chair beside the bed, and staring at the blonde lay there peacefully.

Kanata took her hand and stroked it, her skin was still soft and smooth, the blonde hair spread on the bed, she was just liked a sleeping beauty.

"This is the fifth Christmas you know? I can't imagine that I could live there years…" Kanata said, while he grabbed Miyu's hand toward his chest, and stroked it slowly, tenderly.

"_I am sorry, we have tried our best already, but it seems that she will be like this unless there is miracle…_"

The doctor's words still in Kanata's mind, and it broke his heart hardly, even though he hired many doctor, included the best doctor in Japan, they said that they don't have the method to let the condition becomes better.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know that you can do it, just try your best okay?<em>" She was the one to tell him that he had the talent of composing, and he became a composer because of her.

"You told me to become a composer but now you left me at all?" Kanata said, and just put his trophy on the nightstand, it was the third award and beside those trophies, it was a flame, with a phone, they were in a wedding dress, hugging each other.

'_She might be loves this photo very much._' Kanata thought, and he had the answer already, if she didn't love it, why she went to save it from the road, no matter there was a truck running toward her? If it wasn't that damn truck, would they be in this situation?

"You saved the photo but you couldn't save yourself? So what's the meaning of you saved it?" Kanata said, and hugging the flame so tight, looking at the woman who was in the photo, also who was lying before him.

* * *

><p>She was really a cheerful girl, when she came into his life, it changed a lot, he became cheerful too, he learnt how to look over, he learnt how to care, and he learnt how to smile.<p>

"_You should smile more!_" She said, and then she taught him how to smile, used her fingertips to make a curve on his lips corner, and she smiled, and giggled while she did this. "You are so handsome when you are smiling." She added with her most beautiful smile. And it was the reason that why he became a man who smiles always. She likes his smile at all.

"But how can I smile but you are not beside me anymore." Kanata said, and his tears rolled down, he looked up at the ceiling, prevented himself to think about his most heartache day at all. "You know that, I can't live without you, I am nothing without you." Kanata said, and with his sobbed, still stared at the girl, who had the pale face, she didn't have any react. "No matter I am success now, I just want you come back in my life!" Kanata said.

* * *

><p>"Isn't he the composer Saionji?" A girl with brown hair and was wearing the nurse uniform said, while some nurses were walking thought of the ward. "And who's that girl?" she asked while she noticed that Kanata was with a girl who was sleeping. She just remembered that Kanata didn't tell about his private life or love life, but how come he came here to visit a girl, and held her hand so tight?<p>

"She's his girlfriend, and he visits her every day, no matter he's busy or not, holiday or weekday, even that is a storm, he still comes here to visit her." Another nurse with orange hair said, and she was staring at the couple in the room, one was lying on the bed and one was sitting beside her.

"But no one know that about his girlfriend?" the brown hair girl asked while looked at the one who answered her question.

"They were going to marry five years ago, but then the girl got into a car accident, that made her fell in to coma for five years, at that time, Saionji was just started his composter career so that no one knows about it." The nurse with orange hair said, with a sigh… "Saionji san didn't tell the people about the relationship just because he doesn't want someone bother her…"

"How luck the girl is…she can find someone who truly loves her." The nurse with brown hair said, while holding the board. And the tears formed in her eyes since it was so touch for her.

"But she doesn't have the luck to see how luck she is…" Another nurse said, and they both looked into the room… and they both knew that, the song "Long for the Miracle" is what Kanata's wanted in the bottom of his heart…

"_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel! Born is the King of Israel!_ "The people was singing Christmas carol, and yes, it was Christmas. And someone said that, Christmas is a time of creating miracle, will the miracle came this year?

"I love you, can you hear me?" Kanata murmured into her ears, then he sleeping beside her, just sitting on the chair.

* * *

><p>The darn came into the room, and the wind brew into it, and that made the curtain flew lightly.<p>

He woke up, and noticed that he slept over in the hospital again, he looked into Miyu. But it was a bit different…

Wait! There was a little movement on her eyelids! Is that the miracle he wanted come finally?

"Doctor, looked at her please!" Kanata said, and he was fully awoke this time, the tears of joyful rolled down, and he believe that it was the miracle made by god.


	7. Drunk

A/N: Hi, it had been a long time I post stories, really busy of my works, and the shift was so…uneven, so that I have no time to write stories, but now I am bringing a story toward all of you, even though it wasn't a happy story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! And the character is not mine too.

Title: Drunk

Rate: T

Paring: Miyu Kouzuki / Kanata Saionji

Summary: He fell asleep; he wanted to be drunk, that he didn't need to think of the memory that hurt him so much.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunshine day, the skies were blue, and the wind blew slightly, it wasn't a bad weather, also not very hot or cold. The scent of the flesh grasses, the view that we could see all the places of the town, we could see the sun rise and the sun set there too. The sounds of the birds singing, it was a beautiful place with silence and peaceful.<p>

A sound of an empty can roll on the ground, and near the can was a brunet, with amber orbs, he looked so terrible with mess hair, dirty face, but still looks so cool and good-looking. He looked up at the sky, wondering that why the Kami-Sama being so mean and unfair, he hated the fate, he hated the fact…he wanted to drink more and more, he wanted to be drunk, so that he didn't need to think about those memories…..

And there was another boy with black hair ran up of the stairs, without any rest, he knew that he was there, since when the day came, he was there always…..

Finally he reached the top, and seeing his childhood friend was really there, sat on the grass, and leaned a grave that surrounded with beautiful white lilies…

"I should've known that you would be here." The black hair boy said, and he tried to pull the brunet up. "Why you didn't go to work today, Kanata?" he said, they were colleagues, and he didn't see him at the day. No matter that he was really tired of working, no matter that he was sweating, and his breathing was increase since the running, he concerned his friend a lot, so he came here to find him.

"I dreamt of her last night…again…" The brunet said, and he caressed the stone so tenderly. "I know that she missed me, so I came up to see her."

"You should go now!" the boy said, and he tried to pull him up again but failed, he struggled out of his grabbed. "You are wasting your time! You are giving up yourself!" he seemed to get angry with Kanata's attitude, so cool and all he could see was just that stone…

"No, I won't leave. I am not giving up myself, where is the mistake that I want to be with her and don't want her to be alone?" Kanata knelt on the ground, looking at the grave; he grabbed the dirt under the grasses. "In the dream she told me that the fire was so scared, she felt hard to breath…she told me that she hates to be alone. I shouldn't leave her like this; I shouldn't let her being like this. Please understand me…Santa….." he add in his pleading voice, the tears from on his eyes…even the event had happened for a couple months, Kanata still in the pain and sorrow…

Santa just looked at Kanata, he had never seen his friend being like this, but when the things happened, he got change a lot.

"I understand you, but I know that she doesn't want you being like this…too…" Santa said, but his sound was so soft that Kanata couldn't hear it. Then he left Kanata alone, he knew that Kanata needed to be alone at once, being friend with him for a long time, how comes that he didn't know what Kanata wanted?

And Kanata, he said nothing but seeing that Santa left away, he turned his face toward the grave…He closed his eyes, remembered that the day…when he watched the TV at home, waiting for his beloved girlfriend, and they would be have a date after she worked, and he planned to proposed a marriage toward her that night.

A sudden new that broke his all hope, and destroyed all of his planning…those things were out of his planning, and that messed his life too…..

There was an explosion in her office building, it seemed so serious, when he got the news, and he ran to her building non-stoppable, he prayed to the god that there wasn't anything happened on her.

But the god didn't hear it…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

He ran over and over the building, he ran over and over the blocks, what he wanted to go was her office, he felt tired, but he couldn't take a rest…and when he reached the building, he saw the fire, he heard the sound that people cried for help, he heard the crying…he saw the fireman and the ambulance men were busy with helping the people who trapped in the building. The situation was so messy, but without any doubt, he ran into the crowd, and tried to find the girl he wanted to see, he prayed that he could find her, and she was safe and sound…but failed, no matter that the people that who escaped the building successful, or the people with suffering injury, he couldn't find her, and that means she was still in the building, knowing that the explosion was really serious, he knew that if she stayed there longer, and what she was being more dangerous too.

He took a deep breath, and rushed toward the entrance of the building, to try a way to go in and save her by him.

"What are you going to do?" the fireman saw that Kanata tried to go in to a place that very dangerous; he prevented him to do it and asked.

"I have to save her! She's still inside there!" Kanata was out of his control; he didn't mind that if it would affect his life, he didn't mind that he was so impolite, all he could think about was her…..

"Sir, you can't do it!" the fireman prevented him to go in again, and the others came and support the fireman, to prevent Kanata ran in to the building.

"Boom!" there was one more sound of explosion, and there was more fire there, and more sound of crying…

'Miyu…' Kanata couldn't do anything else; he could just look at the exit, hoped that Miyu would appear, safe and sound…

Then, one girl with her greenish hair came out, and those pigtails…it shouldn't be wrong, it was Aya, Miyu's one of best friends…without any hesitate, Kanata rushed to his former classmate.

And Aya saw Kanata, and more tears came out from her eyes, that told Kanata that Miyu was still in the building, and it seemed that she's in danger too.

"Konishi…don't tell me that…" Kanata asked, and he couldn't ask his question anymore, he was so worry that those things would happen.

Knowing what he was going to ask about, Aya nodded with her teary eyes.

"There was something block her way…and I can't help with it…Miyu just told me that ran away and I didn't need to worry about her…the situation was so messy and I couldn't look back…so I don't know that how's so…"Aya said, her voice was so tremble that seemed she was in frightened…

_She will be okay, she will be okay…_Kanata told himself to calm down his mind, even though his mind was in messy, and he knew that there was a possibility that Miyu was in danger…

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Kanata looked up at the sky, <em>Kami-san, why you have to take her away from me? She's so kind, selfless…and she had not done anything wrong, and me too…but why you have to torture me like that? Why you have to take away the one that means a lot with me? Why…can you tell me why…<em> Kanata thought, and more tears rolled down, he caressed that grave so gently, so tenderly…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

The dead body was wheeling out of the building, and each dead body discovered, Kanata hoped that it wasn't Miyu…... he ran to the crowd to find his beloved girlfriend, fail…_she had to safe and sound, she will alive…she had a lot of reason to live… _Kanata thought, no matter he was so tired from running, so tired from searching…

"Saionji kun!" Aya rushed to Kanata, after she searched the dead bodies, and her tears was non-stoppable, it seemed that she brought a bad news… "I…I found her…over those bodies…" she pointed the crowd of the dead bodies. And Kanata's eyes got widen, what he pray to the Kami-san had never come true…

He fellow Aya to the dead body that she found, that blonde long hair, the clothes she wore that morning…it shouldn't be wrong, it was Miyu…

He knelt down on the floor, still couldn't believe that what had happen, still couldn't believe that the lady who lied before him was the girl that he wanted to find the most…...he wanted to find her, but not her dead body…

Everything was end…His world stopped spinning…right after he found her died body…

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Kanata looked at the grave, stroked the stone, caressed that photo that on the stone, it was his girlfriend, no, she would be his wife if she hadn't died, but would it happened anymore?<p>

"Why you left me so early?" Kanata choked, his voice was so tremble, his eyes were dried, he didn't have any tears to shed, and he was too tired to cry…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

He emerged of his room silently, with his black suit, and a tie, but he didn't know how to fix it… Hosho was so surprise that his son walked out of his room finally, it was the first time that he set his foot out of his room since the day, when the hospital confirm that the blonde dead body was Miyu…

"Old man, can you please help me with the tie?" he handed the black tie toward his father, wanting him to help with his tie.

His costume told Hosho that he was going to her funeral, and he looked at Kanata, but still help him with the tie.

"I am a BAKA! I am old enough to learn about it, but I am not smart enough to do with it…She…..helped me with the tie…always…"Kanata said while Hosho helped him with his tie silently, Hosho didn't know what to say anymore, Miyu was just like a daughter of him, and losing him made him felt painful too.

The past days were Miyu who help him with the tie, but now, she's gone, no one could help him anymore…

As the father, he cared Kanata a lot; he knew that Kanata was in painful, just like he lost his wife years ago, he understood the painful in his heart a lot, plus he was the monk to manage the funeral, that's all he could do for Miyu…

In the funeral, Kanata was silent, and he refused to see Miyu, he just like a man who attended a funeral of someone he knew, didn't like that the body who laid in the coffin was part of his life…

"Son, it was the last time you can see her face…" Hosho said after the funeral was almost done, after that, Miyu's body was going to be burned, and that made Kanata looked at him, yes…it's the last time he could see her, the last time he could touch her…

He knelt beside the coffin she laid, her face was pale, but her lips still red, he held her hands tight; he kissed her fingers but couldn't get any react.

"Baka, wake up please, it's getting late." Kanata mumbled, and his voice so clear that everyone could easily heard it. They sobbed at his sentence since they knew that she wouldn't wake anymore…

"Okay, if you don't wake, I will leave you alone. You will be late for work." Kanata said, and then he stood up and left the coffin.

"So it's time to burn the body." Hosho said, and the other monks put the coffin into the cremator.

Hearing that Miyu would be burn, Kanata looked back, and saw that the cremator was running, everything was the end for him.

"No! You can't burn her…she's just fell asleep, she will wake up soon!" Kanata shouted, and rushed to the coffin to prevent Hosho to burn Miyu's body…but the gangs prevent him, no matter that they still in pain, they knew that Kanata was the one suffered the most.

Finally the funeral was the end, the blonde became some bone ash, and there was nothing left, anymore…

"Put her into our family's grave." Kanata said without any hesitate, with hugging Miyu's bone ash, his voice was so serious.

"Son…" Hosho didn't know how to react; they hadn't married so that he shouldn't put her into their family's grave. "But you hadn't married with her…"

"If there was no accident, she would marry me!" Kanata said, the tears rolled down on his cheeks, he put out the velvet box, that pop out the ring, he supposed to give it toward her the day. "This is the only thing I can do for her. Old man, please put her into our family's grave, please give her our surname…" Kanata said in pleading, and showed Hosho the ring he planned to give toward Miyu.

With a sigh, Hosho couldn't do anything more, he just could nodded, gave him the permission to put Miyu in their family's grave.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Kanata looked up at the sky, it was blue. Just like the day of the funeral, he remembered that he put Miyu's bone ash inside of their family grave, finally she had his surname, and finally she was admitted that she was Mrs. Saionji…<p>

_If the explosion had never happened…We supposed to have a date that night; I supposed to kneel down and give her the ring; you supposed to say yes; and we supposed to get marry…_

But those things could never happen anymore, she went to another world that day…

He fell asleep; he wanted to be drunk, that he didn't need to think of the memory that hurt him so much.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? it was not a happy story, but I promise next will be a sweet one, please Review and give me some comment of the story =D<p> 


	8. The best way to answer questions

Hi, it's a long time I updated the one-shot collection, since I don't have idea what to write, I promised that I will write something sweet but what I could think about was sad stories, and now, some sweets idea came up into my mind and then I wrote it down, so please enjoyed this article.

Disclaimer: DaDaDa wasn't mind, and the characters not mine too.

Summary: As a boyfriend of Miyu Kouzuki, Kanata knew that how to answer some annoying question from her…

* * *

><p>Hey, bros, I am Kanata Saionji; I think that all of you have the some trouble, how to answer the annoying questions from your girlfriend? And I have to share some tricks from my experience during me and Miyu's relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Question 1: Do you love me?<strong>

While I sitting on the porch, she sat down beside me and asked me randomly. Oh Kami-san, how many times she had to ask me the same question?

The worst answer:

Well, I can tell you that the best answer wasn't "Yes!" but why? It's because she thought that you are you seriously. But if you answer "Do you have to ask again?" you can ready for breaking up!

How I reacted:

I just stared her straightly for a few second, and just nodded. Then I pulled her into my embrace. When I peeked at her, her cheeks were all red!

**Question 2: Is this dress suitably for me?**

I am sitting beside the fitting room, waiting for her to try the nth clothes in department store, and she walked out of the fitting room in a dress. And she asked for my opinion.

_The worst answer:_

I tried to answer her "You are good-looking in all the clothes." But what I got from her? A punch! Because she thought that you just answer her randomly, not the truth!

_How I reacted:_

"Turn around and let me have a look?" I told her. When she finished the action, I took her hands in mine, and gave her the most handsome smile that can make her shy. And said "It's a bit beautiful for you." And you can see her smiling; also, you have to pay for the dress!

**Question3: Do you think that she's prettier?**

We went out for a date, and she noticed that there was a lady stared at us.

_The worst answer:_

Both no or yes will get you into troubles, since if you answer no, she couldn't accept your answer because she thought that you are lying. And if you answer yes…you can imagine there will be a war between you and her.

_How I reacted:_

"She's okay. I actually saw her staring at us. She was eyeing you in envy. She's jealous because you are prettier and my eyes are all over you. Am I not lucky?" and after that, she can shut her mouth up.

**Question 4: Do I look fatter than before?**

She looked at herself from the whole body mirror, and asked me seriously.

_The worst answer:_

I can tell you seriously, if you hesitate in this question, you will DIE! But if you answer "No" or "You look thinner than before." is also not okay as she didn't trust in your answer.

_How I reacted:_

"I will answer you after I hug you." I told her, and when she was in my embrace, I whispered into her ears. "It fits me to hug, and I love it."

**Question 5: Me and Akira? Who you like the most?**

After a short chat with Akira from the telephone, she asked me suddenly, what a jealously girl?

_The worst answer:_

If she asked some question about she between your ex- of some good friends. You can't answer her you are better than her, or you both have some advantages. It could take you into another trouble or storm.

_How I reacted:_

I nibbled her neck that made her surprised, and I bit her neck until she asked me to stop. I know that she likes this way to let her know that what I am thinking.

"I will punish you the same way if you ask this moron question again." I said, and she just blushed and couldn't say anything anymore.

**Question 6: if I and oji-san fell in the river the same time, who you will save?**

She asked me beside the river, and I don't know why she had those weird questions in her mind.

_The worst answer:_

"It won't be true!" she wouldn't accept the answer and she would ask you again and again, and if you answer her that you will save her, she would think that you don't respect your father, but if you answer you oyaji, she would think that you don't love her.

_How I reacted:_

"I forgot to tell you, it's oyaji who taught me how to swim." Then, the topic can close immediately.

* * *

><p>See? It's an easy way to answer your girlfriends question, women are like this, they didn't like the straightly answer, but if you can answer her in another way and let her knew that you don't mind, or let her shuts up immediately, you will be a success boyfriend.<p>

"KANATA!" I can hear that my lovely girlfriend is finding me again, maybe there will be another trouble for my. Even sometimes she asks me some weird, annoying questions, and gets me into troubles, but she's still that Miyu I love, I can show my true side toward her, and she, also can show the true side toward me. I love that relationship very much.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that, this story is too short, and the Kanata was a little bit OCC, but I hope that you can enjoy this :) See you!

KITTY

11.6.2014


End file.
